A typical gas turbine engine for an aircraft may include an accessory drive gearbox. The gearbox is rotationally coupled to at least one spool of the engine by a tower shaft. The gearbox may be coupled to an engine core and enclosed by a core nacelle surrounding the engine core. A compact gearbox configuration may be desirable to fit within the space between the core nacelle and engine core. Reducing inventory of spare parts and the need for multiple dissimilar components is also desirable.